Pokemon Black and White 2 Adventures
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: Rosa a young girl who has many hopes and dream. Hugh who has made a very deep promise and also wants to become the best trainer. What happens to them on their adventure. Sequelshipping Hugh x Rosa
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Black and White 2 Adventures**

Rosa- 16

Hugh- 16

Carrie- 8

Bianca- 15

(No one's POV)

It was a beautiful day outside and a woman was walking down the streets of Aspertia City. Bzzt! Bzzt! Oh! She gasped. I wonder who it is, pulling out her Xtransciever. A woman's face appeared on the screen. Hello my dear it has been awhile. She said. Oh hello Professor Juniper! I had been expecting your call! Well you'll be happy to hear that Bianca, my assistant has made it to Aspertia City. It is time your daughter received her Pokémon. Oh great! What does Bianca look like? She has blond hair, glasses and a big green hat. Ok then thank you I'll go tell Rosa right away. Ok then goodbye. Then the screen went black.

(Rosa's POV)

I woke up to Mother yelling Rosa time to get up! Ugh! I groaned. Hurry she yelled again. You're getting your Pokémon today. Those words instantly made me sit up in bed, only to fall straight off it onto the floor with a thump. Rosa, Are you okay?! Mom yelled again. I'm just fine and dandy Mom! I yelled back. Ok then let's see…. I choose out my normal outfit, which consisted of a white semi long sleeve t-shirt with gray sleeves and a pink and black pokeball emblem on the front, a yellow semi frilly tutu with black leggings, and white and yellow high tops with pink socks. I then went over to the bathroom, changed out of my pajamas into the outfit and then on to fix my frazzled hair. I brushed it and then put it into pigtailed circular buns with a pink and white visor put atop of my head to complete the outfit. I then ran downstairs, grabbed breakfast and was about to bolt out the door when. Sweetie, my mom asked. Do you even know where you're going and also you almost left your backpack. Uhhhhh… I sweatdropped. Mom then explained to me what Bianca looked like and then with my backpack at walked outside into the streets of Aspertia.

I was walking and then when I turned a corner I saw two familiar faces. Oh! I yelped Hugh and Carrie! Hey Rosa! Hugh greeted. Hiya Rosa! Carrie, Hugh's younger sister greeted along with him. What are you doing then younger girl asked. I then explained the whole situation to them. Ok so I'll help you Hugh declared. Hey Carrie, is it okay you go back to the house? Okay big brother. Then she ran off. Ok so lets go look around the city for Bianca. He suggested. Lets do it. I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa's POV

Ugh! I sighed. Where is she? Hugh groaned. We had been searching Aspertia City for almost an hour now. Oh how about we go check out the Lookout? I suggested. Sure! Hugh agreed. We then walked over to the steps leading up to the Lookout when. Whoa! I yelped as I slipped on the stairs and fell backwards. Ack! Hugh gasped as I started to fall. Got you! He said as he caught me. Are you okay Rosa? He asked me as I looked up at his face. We stared at each other for a couple off second which to me seemed like forever. Umm yeah I guess. I mumbled sheepishly. …Rosa you can let go of me now. He said. Oh! I squeaked as I relized I had been holding onto his arms. I blushed and let go. Sorry. I muttered. It's fine. He replied.

Nobody knew this but I have had a crush on Hugh for the last couple years now. _He'll never like me back. _I thought. Hey Rosa is that Bianca? Hugh asked me, jolting me out of my thoughts. Umm yeah it looks like it. I'll go check and then I ran off.

Hugh's POV

I watched Rosa as she ran off towards the blond haired girl. Hmm... I thought, thinking. _Why would she like me back? _Only my little sister knew, annoyingly enough that I liked the brown haired pigtailed girl_. If I ever told her I liked her, it might ruin our friendship. _Watching Rosa talk to Bianca I thought. Then I saw her gesture towards me and say something to Bianca. Then after Bianca replied Rosa started to blush a lot and started to act a little strange. _I wonder what they are talking about._

Rosa's POV

Hello there are you Bianca! I yelled to the girl. Yeah! She replied. Ah so you must be Rosa! I presume. Yup that's me. Oh yeah! I heard a scream a minute or two ago. Was that you? Uhh, yeah! I replied rather sheepishly. I slipped on the stairs but Hugh, I said pointing over to him, caught me. Oh whose he? Is he your boyfriend or something? Bianca asked. I gasped and turned in my opinion maybe Tomato Berry red. Iwelluhh! I started to stutter. Nonowearejustfriends! I replied extremely embarrassed. Ok then…. Bianca sweatdropped. Now then, she started as she took out a capsule with three Pokeballs in it. Wow! I marveled. These are the three Pokémon you can choose from. Tepig the Fire Pig Pokémon, Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon and Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon. Hmm.. I sighed what to choose. _Oshawott has a better typing against Hugh's Tepig while Snivy has just that determined look in its face. It looks so enthusiastic and confident. Okay then I know what to choose._

I'll take Snivy. I declared. Alright then. Bianca said, handing me the pokeball. Here yah go! Would you like to nickname it? She asked. Nah. Also here the professor would like you to have this. She said pulling out a red device. This is a Pokedex. She stated. It is used to record Pokémon and their stats and abilities. Cool! Then Hugh ran up to us saying. Hey Rosa have you gotten your Pokémon yet? Is that a Pokedex?! He gasped. Bianca. He asked. Do you have any more of them? Well I do have an extra… she started. Can I have it? I believe that with a Pokedex I'll be able to get stronger. Well…. Here I have an idea! How about the two of you battle and if I think, Hugh if you're good enough I will give it to you. Okay he agreed. Let's do it! I agreed also. We got into our positions. Ready, and begin! Bianca yelled.

*Cue battle music lol XD*

Go! Snivy! I threw the pokeball and out popped Snivy. Sniv, snivy! Determination burned in its eyes. Go Tepig! Hugh yelled. Now Snivy use Tackle! Snivy charged the fire pig and barreled into it. Tepig are you okay?! Hugh yelled. Tep, tepig! It snorted. Okay now use Tail Whip! Tepig wagged its tail which caused the grass snake's defense to fall. Now use Tackle! You too Snivy! The two Pokémon started to charge each other but at the last moment I called. Snivy dodge and use Leer! As soon as Tepig regained its balance, Snivy locked her gaze with it and stared intensely at it with glowing red eyes. Tepig shuddered. Now finish it with Tackle! I commanded. You use Tackle too, Tepig! Hugh ordered. The two Pokémon charged and then they collided with a large boom! As soon as the dust settled Tepig was on the ground with swirls in its eyes while Snivy stood next to the Pokémon confidence evident in its gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa POV

And the winner is Rosa! Bianca announced. I stood there, shocked. Hugh had the exact same look just even more in awe. Wow! He gasped with awe. You're awesome! Th-Thank you! I stuttered, blushing from the praise. Well, that proves it, Rosa you are definite Pokedex material and you too Hugh! Bianca declared. Wow, cool thanks! Hugh then took the Pokedex from the girl. OK then I have to go now. Bye! Bianca chirped. Then she left. Soo….. Hugh started. Ummm… I sighed. Hey, let's go to the Pokémon Center now! Ok! We returned our Pokémon and headed down the stairs to the center.

Rosa POV

Rosa, Hugh! Your Pokémon are healed and are ready to go! Nurse Joy announced through the PA. Good! We both said in unison as we collected our Pokémon. Ok them Rosa, I'm going now! You're leaving already!? I exclaimed. Yup. He replied. What about your family? They know I'm leaving. Oh. Well bye now! Bye and safe travels! Then he took off. Wow. I remarked. Then I saw Cassie and Hugh's mother come in the Pokémon Center. Rosa has Hugh left yet?! Their mother asked, breathing heavily. Yeah he just left…. I started. Oh dear I've always known he was so hasty but at a time like this! Why what's wrong? He forgot his town Map. Here Rosa you can have one. Oh thank you! I replied. Here can you give this one to Hugh if you see him. Sure! Ok thank you. Good bye! Bye now. Then we both left the Center and headed towards our own houses.

Rosa POV

Mom!? Are you here?! I yelled as I entered the house. Yes I am. Honey you don't need to shout, alright. She sighed as she entered the room. Oops. Heh heh. Sorry about that. So Mom can I talk to you. I already know sweetie. You're going on an adventure. How..? Professor Juniper called. Oh. Well good luck and especially good luck with Hugh…. Mom remarked, winking. MOM! I cried, blushing furiously. Not so loudly. How did you know!? Mother's intuition. Okay…

Well bye now! I bid farewell as I exited the house. Good bye sweetie. Don't forget to come back once in a while! Okay! Then I walked down the house towards the next town.


End file.
